Shadow gives sonic a beating
by babegirllove
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any sonic characters all of them go to there owners sega sonic team This is a story about sonic and shadow it even has a little Amy in it.


This is a story of shadow and sonic fighting. Duh by the title you can tell but in this story it does not show that sonic is the weak one this is just shadow that went out of control and gives sonic a massive beating. Let's begin

sonic: what a nice day nice and sunny there is no sign of Eggman and the citizens of station square did not meation anything wrong going on. Yep it's my lucky day to just relax

*wind sounds* *foot tabs*

sonic: hmm? Anyone there?

shadow: what's the matter sonic scared?

sonic: huh shadow I did not know that was you making all those sounds what's up?

shadow: THIS

shadow gives sonic a left hook

sonic: ahh! Cheap shot... so you want a fight huh? Well then bring it on

shadow: my pleasure hedgehog

sonic thinking in his head: I better take this fight somewhere else I don't want the people of station square getting hurt.

sonic: let's take this fight out in the mystic ruins

shadow: hmm fine

sonic: something does not look right shadow looks a little different well he always challage me into battle so this is not new but those eyes

shadow: what's wrong sonic

sonic: shadow... ok let's go

shadow teleports behind sonic and hits him from behind

shadow: chaos spear

lot's of spears come raining down from the sky and hits sonic,sonic then falls face first on the ground.

shadow picks up sonic by the neck

shadow: come on sonic is that all you got?

sonic coughs up some blood

sonic punchs shadow

sonic: I'll show you... huh where did you go

shadow: behind you sonic

sonic: huh?!

shadow sends more chaos spears from behind then sends them to sonic

sonic falls to the ground

sonic: can't breath... shadow what are you trying to do... kill...me

shadow: actually yes

sonic lays there breathlessly

shadow: I was expecting more of a fight oh well guess im not that lucky

shadow gets a hold of sonic's neck and starts to squeeze it sonic wakes up

sonic: ugh shadow ahhh

shadow: Just shut up and die already

sonic: let go of...me

shadow: sorry hedgehog orders of orders your done

sonic: orders from who

shadow: eggman of corse

sonic.  
Amy pops up and see's sonic and reacts quick

Amy: shadow what are you doing!

shadow: came to see the show

Amy: I knew it I knew can never trust you! I knew it all along... I am going to ask you nice and easy let sonic go or else

shadow: what are you going to do

Amy: that's it TAKE THIS!  
Amy attacks shadow in the back of his head with her hammer

shadow: hmm I felt the winds touch

Amy: huh?

shadow: you don't really think that hammer can hurt me do you?

Amy: no I won't let you HURT MY LOVE SONIC!!!!!

shadow: there's no point your wasteing your time

sonic: Amy run... far...from here....NOW!

Amy: no I won't let you die

shadow: I never thought I would have a fight with a girl but you leave me no choice

Amy: what are you going to do?  
Amy is scared shadow soon starts to walk towards her still holding sonic by the neck ( so you can see how that looks already poor sonic:( oh yeah back to story )

shadow: chaos grib A huge orb like thing goes around Amy and traps her inside

Amy: what the?!

shadow: hmm now that she's out the way

sonic thinking: I got to find a way to save me and Amy I don't think I can last this anymore

shadow: so sonic your still breathing this should take care of that shadow sqeezes sonic's neck even tighter

sonic let's out a scream

Amy: SONIC!!! I got to get out this bubble thing Amy starts to whack the orb like thing with her hammer

shadow: it's pointless pink hedgehog your trapped in there no attack can get you out

Amy: grr

shadow: goodbye sonic the hedgehog

sonic: I...don't...think so faker

alright let me cut it off here. But it seems like sonic has a plan so catch my next chapter coming soon ok sorry to cut off on such a good part to but I got alot to get done by that I mean lots of math homework:( So yeah I'll try to put up the next chapter when I can ^_^ 


End file.
